


Gravity

by Oneofthepoisoned



Series: The Truth of Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Regretful Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthepoisoned/pseuds/Oneofthepoisoned
Summary: What Tony was experiencing going through the wormhole in New York, and why it was so traumatizing for him.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by another work of mine "What Life Does" which I've added to this series.

Tony can’t breathe, and he knows it’s a problem because his lungs are screaming and Pepper’s face flashes on screen a final time. 

Tony can’t talk, and he feels absolutely desolate even though there are thousands of people watching him, but they don’t matter because Tony never got to say goodbye to the one who mattered most to him. He always has a witty retort nipping his tongue, but his body isn’t his own, and he can’t even say goodbye to _himself_. 

Tony can’t move, and he feels like he’s drowning, trapped by the weight of his own petrification. 

Tony can’t feel anything except pain and Pepper. He feels like he should be screaming her name in a final goodbye, but space is unforgiving.

Jarvis malfunctions, and then, Tony is truly alone. 

He sees a huge explosion and in juxtaposition, the fire inside of him dies. There is a moment before he closes his eyes that his body just heaves and his pain extinguishes. 

He thinks of Pepper and regret. 

He relaxes.


End file.
